Tic Tac, Método Para Perder La Cordura
by Akyra StAhL
Summary: que pasa cuando encuentras lo que nunca tuvo que ser descubierto, pues eso es lo que le pasara a Trixie
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, espero que disfruten mis Ff, me gusta que todo sea un poco cambiante, así que aquí está mi nuevo Ff, basado en mi método favorito para perder la cordura

Solo escucha el reloj. "yo lo intente, solo llegue a la 3 hora, pero estoy decidida a iniciarlo y terminarlo"

Dedicatoria a JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra, espero que te guste.

Era un día normal en bajoterra, Kord se encontraba mejorando las meca-bestias, mientras que pronto estaba en su sueño de "belleza", Eli practicaba con sus babosas en el patio trasero, pero nuestra querida camarógrafa se encontraba en la computadora, leyendo algo un poco desconcertante, a lo cual ella ponía mucha atención.

Solo escucha al reloj.

A Trixie le parecía muy interesante esta historia, pero a la vez un poco perturbadora, ¿quién podría escribir algo así?, ¿Quién quería un método para perder la cordura?, ¿Por qué aquello, o porque lo otro?, nada de esto tenía sentido, pero una agravante idea comenzó a surgir en su cabeza.

¿Por qué no probar si era cierto?, así Trixie se encamino a un camino, un camino del que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de tomar…

_**Solo escucha el reloj**_

_Si quieres perder todo rastro de la realidad, y destruir tu cordura por completo, solo tienes que escuchar el reloj._

_Pero permíteme decirte, esto no será fácil. Esto no es algo con lo que debes bromear. Es solo una forma sencilla de perder cada rastro de tu mente justo dentro de los confines de tu mismísimo hogar. Pero… pero… hay un par de reglas a seguir._

_**La primera**__: tiene que ser una habitación sin ventana alguna. Puede ser de cualquier uso, pero no debe tener ventanas._

A Trixie le pareció una buena idea utilizar su cuarto, cumplía todos los requisitos necesarios, además, era un lugar donde se sentía cómoda, y podía comenzar el proceso, sin muchas interrupciones.

_**La segunda:**__ puedes empezar a cualquier hora del día, incluso si decides empezar de noche, este proceso durara 24 horas para que lo puedas completar_

Vio la hora, 2:45 pm, empezaría a las 3:00 pm, mientras que los 15 minutos pasaban, empezaría a preparar todo.

_**La tercera: **__cancela cualquier tipo de cita o compromiso que tengas pendientes si ha de ser necesario, apaga tu teléfono o todo aquello que te tenga en contacto con el mundo, no debes tener nada que llame tu atención_

Salió al patio en donde se encontraba Eli, lo vio un poco entretenido practicando, pero aun así ella estaba decidida a decirle

-¿Eli?, puedo decirte algo- el Shane detuvo su entrenamiento al escuchar a la dueña de esa voz.

-claro Trixie, puedes decirme lo que quieras-

-te vengo a decir que estaré un poco ocupada hasta mañana, así que espero que no me interrumpan…-

-¿pero en que estarás ocupada?- indago Eli un poco curioso

-estaré editando algunos videos de la banda, pero esta vez quiero que sean sorpresa- mintió la Sting, que diría Eli al enterarse que ella estaba tomando consejos de una simple lectura que encontró en Babosa Net.

-está bien, le diré a los chicos- sonrió el Shane con un poco de melancolía

-te prometo que cuando termine, serás la primera persona a quien le diga y muestre todo- la oji verde le dio un abrazo, antes de salir corriendo al refugio, Eli se quedó en estado de shock, burpy al ver a su actual dueño decidió darle un pequeño viaje de regreso a la tierra. Una pequeña quemadura, sería lo más conveniente.

-¡auch! Burpy…- la infierno le lanzo una mirada picara a Eli, quien enseguida entendió su significado, un sonrojo se formó en su cara, bajando la vista rápidamente respondió.

-mejor volvamos a practicar- la babosa asintió. "ese Eli es todo un enamorado" pensó Burpy, antes de ser lanzado por su dueño…

_**La cuarta: **__asegúrate de tener un reloj en la habitación, el cual un distintivo "Tic, Tac" en cada segundo que va pasando, y como única iluminación dentro de la habitación, tendrás una vela._

_Una vez que tengas todo lo requerido, quiero que te hagas una única pregunta y la respondas con toda sinceridad y franqueza ^` ¿en verdad quiero hacer esto?`^, _

Trixie al leer esta parte se puso a pensar un momento, en realidad estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero que daño haría hacer algo que solamente es una broma de alguien, o eso era lo que creía

_Si la respuesta es afirmativa, entonces espero que Dios, y si ha de ser posible Lucifer, se apiaden de tu alma, porque yo, solo estoy aquí para prepárate para lo que te espera._

Trixie se encontraba en su cuarto, solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 3. En el tiempo que le quedaba decidió terminar de leer antes de comenzar su proceso.

_Muy bien, déjame darte un poco de información de trasfondo. A medidas de los 1800, miembros radicales de las fes de bajoterra, usaron este método como una forma de "conectarse" con el Dios supremo. Sin embargo, esto fue algo desconocido debido a su naturaleza extrema y por ser un método tan inusual para conectarse con lo sobrenatural. Durante este proceso, aquellas personas hacían oraciones constantes, pero se detenían debido a los eventos que pasarían después. El reloj representa la vida en la tierra, y lo corta que puede ser, y la vela representa a Dios como a toda entidad, guía que se puede tener a lo largo de la vida. Más seguido de lo que se quisiera, cada persona que se encuentra en este proceso, puede perder todo rastro de cordura y a lo largo del día debido a esto, podría llegar a quitarse la vida gracias a lo que, según llegan a decir, han llegado a ver. Pero de ser afortunados, podrán mantener la cordura… así como yo. Bueno esto es lo que esperaban._

3 en punto, Trixie cerró la puerta, encendió la vela y se preparó para lo que venía...

¿Será que Trixie terminara el proceso?, ¿o el proceso terminara con ella?

Que opinan ustedes

Cada capítulo será 1 hora de ese proceso, lo volveré a intentar, para ver si lo puedo terminar, aunque lo que paso la última vez, me dejo un poco asustada

¡...Pregunta...! ¿Tienes alguna curiosidad? Una de las mías es que a veces cuando hablo me gusta combinar 4 idiomas, el español, algo de japonés un poco de inglés y mucho francés.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

¡Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Miau, ¿cómo están de nuevo?, veo que a muchos les pareció interesante mi Ff, pero mejor dejemos de formalidades y ¡…empecemos...!

Dedicatoria a JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra, ¿pequeña porque no te has conectado?

**Anteriormente**

_cada persona que se encuentra en este proceso, puede perder todo rastro de cordura y a lo largo del día debido a esto, podría llegar a quitarse la vida gracias a lo que, según llegan a decir, han llegado a ver. Pero de ser afortunados, podrán mantener la cordura… así como yo. Bueno esto es lo que esperaban._

3 en punto, Trixie cerró la puerta, encendió la vela y se preparó para lo que venía...

_**Dos primeras horas**_

_Las primeras 2 horas, son las más leves, principalmente porque nada llega a pasar. Pero utilicen este periodo de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. Estas son las únicas horas en las que puedes elegir si continuar el proceso o abandonarlo._

Ya faltaban 2 minutos para terminar la segunda hora, Trixie sentía algo extraño, pero aun así no le parecía de que preocuparse así que decidió salir de su cuarto, ya que pensó que todo esto solo era una simple broma de ese escritor, pero algo pasó, el reloj dio las 6:00 pm, en ese mismo instante intento abrir la puerta.

Pero…

_**Tercera hora**_

_Ya no podrás escapar por ningún motivo, ni alguna posibilidad de suerte te sonreirá. El cierre de la puerta se trabara por sí mismo, y no habrá ninguna cosa que puedas hacer para abrirla. Pero si por alguna casualidad, alguien afuera intentara abrir la puerta, y lo consigue, tendrás que terminar el proceso otro día, pero por eso habrá un castigo._

_Nunca estarás sola._

_Siempre, desde ese día, nunca estarás sola, siempre habrá algo acompañándote, algo que te hará sentir totalmente inútil, no importa quien seas, o que hagas, ese algo siempre te acompañara por toda la vida, pero ese algo…._

_No se sabe si es bueno o malo…_

Una extraña sensación empezó a inundar el pecho de Trixie, una pesadez le impedía pronunciar cualquier tipo de palabra, se sentía vacía, extrañamente liviana, pero a la vez un terror profundo comenzó a hacerse presente, se alejó lentamente de la puerta.

La puerta estaba trabada.

Con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a empujar, tirar, halar, patear, golpear la puerta, pero todo era inútil, no lograba abrirla ya que al parecer toda su fuerza se había esfumado, tampoco podía hablar, gritar o decir cualquier tipo de palabra, su voz había desaparecido.

_**Cuarta y Quinta hora**_

_Comenzaras a sudar frio, sentirás ansiedad y tendrás muchos escalofríos, en medio de esta hora empezaras a perder la incredulidad, de ahora en adelante cada hora será para perder y ganar algo. Comenzaras a ver atrás de ti, muy de seguido, solo para ver como la soledad es la única que te acompaña._

No hallaba que hacer, no dejaba de mirar a todos los lados buscando algo, como si hubiera alguien acompañándola, poco a poco su mente empezaba a sucumbir, a los confines de su mente, y una nueva naturaleza surgía poco a poco, solo la luz de la vela la calmaba un poco

Pensaba en todo lo que había hecho, sus amigos, su familia, comenzó a cuestionar si todo lo que había hecho estaba bien, si era el camino correcto, si el haber eliminado a Blakk fue la mejor opción, si el ser así era bueno. Pensó en Eli, y en todo lo que ocurrió desde que lo conoció.

Se arrepintió de haber hecho caso a eso, también de haber dejado su lanzadora afuera, aunque ya no quería hacerlo una parte de sí misma la obligaba, mientras que la otra parte, rogaba profundamente de terminar, pero la primera parte era la que tomaba las decisiones

Comenzó a cuestionarse a sí misma, con las peores preguntas del mundo

¿Para qué estoy viva?

¿Qué hago aquí?

¿Por qué no estoy muerta?

_**Sexta hora**_

_Empezaras a escuchar ruidos. No serán ruidos que pertenezcan a la casa o al exterior, ni siquiera serán ruidos humanos, son ruidos y golpes secos producidos por…, ni siquiera sabrás que los producen, solo estarán ahí presentes. Se presentaran en intervalos de 5 minutos, siendo cada uno más fuerte que el anterior_

Se encontraba en una esquina, acurrucada, intentando no prestar atención a los ruidos, las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, consolándose a sí misma, diciéndose que todo esto se trataba de una broma que su propia mente le jugaba, nada de eso era real, ni lo que escuchaba, ni los gritos ni los rasguños en las paredes ni los gruñidos provenientes de las otras esquinas de su habitación, nada….

Todo era un producto de su imaginación, ¿o tal vez no?

Lo dejare hasta ahí, planeaba que por capitulo fuera una hora, pero entonces serian muchos caps. y son muy cortos, pero ya que

Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el negro, pero a veces me gustan también el morado

Hasta la próxima actualización

Aky fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Creo que este Ff es uno de mis favoritos, veo que a muchos les parece un Ff diabólico, apenas entre a mis mensajes y había muchos mensajes de personas a las que no les gusta mi ff, insultándome, como si esto fuera un pacto con el diablo

Solo responderé esto: eso es FanFiction, donde me expreso **LIBREMENTE **como a mí me gusta, y si a ustedes no les gusta, entonces escriban algo mejor y no lean lo que yo escribo

Dedicatoria a JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra, por fin volvió mi pequeña jen, espero que te gusten mis Ff.

**Anteriormente**

_Ni los gritos ni los rasguños en las paredes ni los gruñidos provenientes de las otras esquinas de su habitación, nada…._

_Todo era un producto de su imaginación, ¿o tal vez no?_

_**Séptima hora**_

_Te desmayaras y soñaras. Pero créeme, esta será la única hora agradable durante el proceso, ya que revivirás los mejores recuerdos y momentos en tu vida. Cada victoria, recuerdo hermoso y cada gran amigo que tuviste aparecerá ante ti. Este será el mejor sueño que hayas tenido en la vida… y de ser afortunado, tal vez, solo tal vez, veras eventos que ocurrirán en tu futuro._

Los ruidos cesaron, al preciso momento en donde Trixie caía en un profundo sueño.

Trixie se veía a sí misma, vio el momento en donde su madre le dio a su pequeña babosa tornado, cuando su padre le dio su primera y actual lanzadora, el día de su primer duelo, el momento cuando compro a su mecabestia, el día en el que compro su primera cámara, cuando se propuso a ser una de las mayores y famosas directora se cine, el día que conoció a Eli…

Todo se volvió oscuro, se veía a ella misma tirada en la esquina de su cuarto, solo la luz de la vela la hacía distinguir que en realidad si estaba sola.

Al parecer la suerte le sonreía un poco, rápidas imágenes pasaban, solo pudo diferencia una era un muy elegante vestido de bodas, y un anillo con las iniciales de E y T

_**Octava hora**_

_Despertaras al inicio de esta hora. Al hacerlo te sentirás en una sensación de comodidad enorme, quizás similares a los efectos que tiene el fumar marihuana. Para algunos esto también puede ser considerado como una hora agradable, pero a partir de la siguiente hora comenzara el sufrimiento_

Sentía una paz y clama absoluta, nunca en su vida se sintió así, agazapada en un rincón, intentaba poner clara su mente, pero no era posible, los minutos pasaban rápido, y pareciera que todo dolor y sufrimiento alguno hubiera terminado, pero apenas todo estaba comenzando

_**Novena hora**_

_Por decirlo de alguna manera, pasaras de una droga a otra. La calma se verá reemplazada por una carga de adrenalina y energía, similar a los efectos de cualquier droga estimulante (dígase así por ejemplo el éxtasis). Pero una advertencia. Ante todo debes mantenerte en control. Muchos se suicidan en esta hora. Eres impredecible en este estado, y no hay forma de saber ni decir que es lo que harás en este estado._

De un momento a otro una gran euforia la arremetió, se sentía totalmente enérgica, como si dé un momento a otro le hubieran inyectado grandes cantidades de azúcar, sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a saltar y a correr, las cosas caían y muchas otras se rompían por la fuerza con la cual ella llegaba hacia todo, saltaba en su cama aun sin importar en horrible rechinido que le decía lo que pronto pasaría

-¿Trixie, te encuentras bien?- llamo un Shane desde afuera, en su tono se podría oír la preocupación que tenia

-claro que estoy bien, ¡...Estoy mejor que nunca..!- grito una enérgica Trixie.

-¿entonces puedo entrar?-

-¡NO!, eehh…, digo que recuerda que aún estoy editando todos los videos, te contare todo mañana, que duermas bien querido Eli-

-tú también descansa Trixie- desde cuando Trixie le decía querido, un fuerte sonrojo de formo, agradeciendo que estaba solo, para que nadie lo viera, le hizo caso a la Sting, dirigiéndose a su habitación sin saber que muy pronto se habría arrepentido de no haber abierto la puerta.

Ya sabiendo que Eli no estaba en su puerta, soltó un gritillo de alegría, uno de sus sentimientos había salido a flote, y Eli no le había importado, aun con su confundida mente, creía tener la oportunidad de estar en los brazos de su querido Shane

¡CRACK!

La cama cayo, haciendo que muchas astillas se enteraran en su cuerpo, pero a ella no le importada, una a una fue sacándolas de una manera muy brusca, agrandando las heridas en sus brazos y piernas, aun con el fresco olor a sangre cálida que emanada de ella, no sentía dolor alguno no sentía nada más, solo una gran felicidad y energía que muy pronto sucumbirían con el acabar de la hora.

_**Decima hora**_

_Con suerte solo tendrás heridas mínimas en el cuerpo por la hora anterior. Ahora todo comenzara a volver a la normalidad y las emociones se mitigaran. Pero ahora escucharas gritos que llegan desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estos pueden variar mucho, siendo tanto como de una niña pequeña, como de un hombre adulto entre otros. Estos pasaran cada seis minutos en esta hora, la cual podría pasar como una eternidad._

Poco a poco los recuerdos borrosos de la hora anterior llegaban a su mente, cada uno, el cómo había dañado su cama, el que fue lo que le paso a su cuarto, cada respuesta llego, acompañada del dolor de las heridas en su cuerpo.

No creía lo que veía, todo se veía rojo, solo pequeñas machas del verde de su camisa se notaba, a pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación, el primer grito se escuchó, helando hasta lo más profundo de su alma

Un clima pesado inundo el pequeño cuarto, los minutos eran horas…

Primero fue una niña, luego fue una mujer, luego un bebe, lentamente cada grito torturaba su ser, rompiendo lentamente su estabilidad emocional.

Hasta aquí el 3 cap., ya tengo escrita toda la historia, pero no la subiré aun

Solo yo sabré como terminara, y aunque crean tener un indicio, no crean que sea el final

Pregunta ¿tienes mascotas?: yo sí, un perro llamado Owney, un lorito llamado Peter, un gato de nombre Kory "no juzguen", una iguana llamada Rex y un ratón llamado Kit.

Hasta los próximos Ff, que son mucho, los quiere su Gatita Comandante, Aky.

PD: Jen te quiero mucho, me hiciste falta, adoro tus Ffs


	4. Capítulo 4

Miau, ¿qué tal a todos?, he aquí el 4 cap de Tic Tac, me gusta que a muchos les guste mis historias, es reconfortante saber que las aprecian, alguien sabe quien es Bartz Linx, ese comentario me intereso demasiado, como puedo comunicarme contigo, me encantaría conocer mas, enserio, como puedo hacerlo?

Dedicatoria a JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra, ¿qué te parece si jugamos un poco?

_**Anteriormente**_

_Un clima pesado inundo el pequeño cuarto, los minutos eran horas…_

_Primero fue una niña, luego fue una mujer, luego un bebe, lentamente cada grito torturaba su ser, rompiendo lentamente su estabilidad emocional._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Onceava hora**_

_Adiós a la luz de la vela. Así es, la vela se apagara. Estarás solo durante el proceso. Podrás pensar por tu cuenta seguramente en que tomaste una muy mala decisión._

Lo único que la calmaba un poco, se había extinguido, aun estando en el rincón, pensaba el porqué, el cómo, el cuándo, el por quien, todo, de porque había tomado esta muy mala decisión

_**Doceava hora**_

_Curiosamente, la vela se encenderá por si sola. Pero no te preocupes, esta será otra hora de silencio. Pero aprovecha para prepárate mentalmente para lo que venía._

Con todo lo que ya había pasado, que una vela se encendiera sola le parecía ahora lo más común de bajoterra, al menos tenia a lo que la calmaba un poco

Pensaba lentamente, el recuerdo de todas las personas a quienes estimaba, pasaban por su mente, decidió tranquilizarse un poco, solo el Tic Tac del reloj era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación, apenas eran las 2:30 Am, aún faltaban 12 horas más…

_**Treceava hora**_

_Es probable que lo que paso en la hora 7 te vuelva a ocurrir… pero al revés. No esperes momentos agradables. En este sueño revivirás cada momento desagradable, doloroso y el sufrimiento será prácticamente real. Incluso podrás ver el sufrimiento del futuro, quizás incluso tu propia muerte, y con seguridad será el peor sueño que hayas tenido y tendrás en tu vida_

Un sueño lentamente la invadió, el reloj dio las 3:00 al momento en donde Trixie cerraba sus ojos, sin saber que era lo próximo que venia

No tenía mucho sentido, ¿otra vez estaba soñando?, por fin otra cosa buena.

La muerte de su padre, la desaparición de su madre, el día que la secuestraron, todo eso dolía profundamente, pero aún seguía soñado…

Esta vez, la suerte decidió que no viera la forma de su muerte, creía que ella sufriría mucho más con las próximas horas.

_**Catorceava hora**_

_Despertaras y esta será otra hora de silencio, el cual solo se romperá por tus sollozos por lo visto en el sueño. No importa lo rudo o fuerte que crees que seas. Tendrás el alma casi hecha pedazos por el sueño que tuviste._

Todo era tan real, aunque ella sabía que todo había sido una pesadilla, era demasiado doloroso.

_**Quinceava hora**_

_Esto será puesto al maltrae. Es cuando las cosas se ponen raras. Comenzaras a hablar con alguien, el cual dé a pesar que no es visible, estará ahí contigo haciéndote compañía. No tiene nombre pero lo puede llamar "`Protector", "Guardián" o de la forma que tú quieras. Pero para mí es "Sombra", tal vez te parezca gracioso, pero creo que le queda como anillo al dedo. Lo primero que te dirá será "pregúntame lo que quieras y yo te responderé". Puedes preguntarle cualquier cosa de tu vida pasada y futura. Te responderá pero con detalles extremadamente gráficos, y te dará razones de los por que del pasado que no entendías, sin importar si se trataba de una tragedia o de una muerte. Al final de la hora, solo se despedirá y se ira._

**-pregúntame lo que quieras y yo te responderé-**

-¿Qué eres?- en su tono se oía el terror e intriga que ella tenia

**-ser no es una definición adecuada, simplemente soy algo-**

-¿Qué quieres?-

**-responder tus preguntas-**

-y si no quiero preguntar nada-

**-entonces me quedare aquí, hasta que preguntes algo-**

-si esa es la única forma que te vayas, ¿Por qué hago esto?-

**-Creo que un por que no es lo adecuado para esto, es mejor un ¿Cómo acepte esto?, esto es muy claro, lo haces por ti misma, no todas las personas que intentan este procedimiento, les resulta, ¿cómo así?, si alguna persona intenta esto, será el mismo quien decide si está preparado para este procedimiento, si esta persona lo hace con la intención de mal y lo hace solo porque le pareció muy deseable perder la cordura, el proceso no funcionara y lo catalogan como una "falsedad" simplemente una historia escrita por alguien más, pero a aquellos que lo inician con sentimientos puros, tendrán el privilegio de comenzar este proceso. Tú en ti ingenuidad e inocencia pensaste que solo era un juego, nada real, por eso tu mente sucumbió fácilmente en el proceso. Tu misma lo iniciaste y creo que muy pronto tendrás que terminarlo.**

-responderás cualquier cosa que te pregunte-

**-cualquier cosa que me preguntes-**

-entonces, ¿Por qué mataron a papa?-

**-por tu culpa. Es simple, uno de tus sueños fue ser una heroína de bajoterra, así que el destino empezó a probarte, si salvabas a tu padre tu camino sería mucho más sencillo y rápido, pero como no pudiste hacer nada, no pudiste disparar a aquel malhechor, si lo hubieras hecho, tu padre aun seguiría vivo y tu madre nunca hubiera desaparecido. Todo por tu culpa, no hiciste nada para impedirlo, solo tenías que disparar una babosa, solo una. Y tus padres aun seguirán con vida, pero mira qué hora es, ya tengo que irme. No veremos más pronto de lo que crees**.

El Tic Tac del reloj se vio interrumpido por los sollozos de Trixie, todo lo que decía aquello le resonaba en la mente inquiriéndole era verdad, por ella sus padres estaban muertos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creo que cada cap termina en suspenso, aun no encuentran nada, al parecer estoy totalmente sana, según los exámenes médicos "que ya an sido más de 10" los médicos tiene 2 hipótesis, la primera es que creen que es un pequeño desorden del sistema inmunológico que hace que tenga más glóbulos blancos que glóbulos rojos, para poder auto defenderse de sí mismo, en otras palabras mi cuerpo se está destruyendo a sí mismo. La segunda, es que puede ser algún problema del cerebro, así que posiblemente me mandaran una tomografía

Pregunta ¿tienes algún peluche para dormir? Yo sí, un conejo llamado Holiday, un oso llamado Mox y un pokemon.

Hasta el próximo cap. Chao Chao


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, perdón por la demora pero ni fue mi intención, fue por ciertas cuestiones que no actualice rápido, veo que este es mi Ff más famoso hasta ahora, pronto les daré una sorpresa y espero que les guste, pues lo hice con mucho cariño, pero dejemos de banalidades por esta vez, con ustedes el 5 capítulo de Tic Tac

Dedicatoria a JeN's StAhL, siento que cada vez duele más pequeña, y no sé cómo dejar de sentirlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hora 16**_

_Hablaras con tus padres pendejos o qué, pero estos no estarán presentes físicamente… espero no le moleste. Ahora es tu turno de responder preguntas. Te preguntaran cosas de lo que has hecho en tu vida, y si no respondes a alguna pregunta, te presionaran hasta que no puedas más y respondas. Al final al igual que "sombra" se irán al final de la hora._

-¿cómo estas mi pequeña Trixie?- una voz femenina se escuchó en la habitación

-¿veo que estas un poco triste?- esta vez era una voz masculina

-¿mama?, ¿papa?- la sorpresa de se escuchaba en su tono, no los veía, pero los sentía

-creo que te preguntamos algo, así que esta vez responde- en la voz de estos se escuchaba una autoridad insistente

-en realidad he estado bien, aunque los he extrañado mucho, en realidad si estoy triste, como no estarlo si por mi culpa ustedes están muertos…-

-¿por qué no disparaste la babosa?- pregunto la voz masculina

Esto tomo desprevenida a Trixie, quien parecía un poco asustada ante la situación, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que lo más sensato sería responder ahora.

-tenía miedo…-

-¿miedo de que?-

-de no acertar el tiro, de lastimarlos a ustedes, de no saber qué hacer…- sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas, le dolía lo que estaba diciendo, pero aun así era verdad, ella tuvo miedo

-si sabias que era la única forma de salvarnos, ¿Por qué no dispararte la babosa?, solo era un tiro, que te impedía hacerlo- la voz femenina perdió el toque de ternura que tenía, remplazándola por algo frio e insensible.

-tenía miedo, acaso no lo entiende, no sé qué me paso…- grito exasperada, le dolía que le recriminaran, sus padres nunca la trataron así, ¿espera?, si ellos solo estaban aquí, serian acaso como "sombra" ¿se irían al final de la hora?

-¿qué paso con tu hermano?- eso se escuchaba como un susurro –no sé qué paso con él, a veces me gustaría pensar que todo es un sueño, y que pronto despertare…

_**Hora 17**_

_Hablaras con el hombre más importante de tu vida. Puede ser tu mejor amigo, tu padre, el lechero, entre otros. Te preguntara como y porque se hicieron amigos. Pero ten en cuenta que no buscara una conversación agradable. Te estará preguntando por su amistad con él, buscara todo detalle que le haya molestado. Razonar con él no te funcionara y muy probablemente actuara como tus padres en la hora anterior._

-hola Trix-

-¿Eli, eres tú?-

-¿Cómo nos hicimos amigos Trix?-

-porque me preguntas eso, Eli respóndeme- si todo esto era una broma, el la pagaría caro.

-¿Cómo nos hicimos amigos Trix?-

-tú no eres Eli…- otra vez no, primero sombra luego sus padres, ¿ahora Eli?, acaso podía llegar a ser peor. Pronto estaría por averiguarlo.

-te conocí, cuando estabas a punto de entrar en tu primer duelo- susurro en un pequeño hilo de voz

-¿crees que hicimos lo correcto al eliminar a blakk?

*Eliminar* no era una palabra que la hacía sentir correcta, era como si por ellos, blakk hubiera muerto. Tomo aire hasta llenar todos sus pulmones, deicidio que no se dejaría jugar más por las voces, o lo que sea que fuera

-creo que hemos hecho lo correcto, fue lo mejor para bajoterra el haber eliminado a blakk- respondió en tono seguro, no se dejaría ablandar

-¿Por qué siempre finges que eres fuerte?-

Escuchaba perfectamente, como era posible, ella pensó que fingiendo todo cambiario, pero al parecer no es así

-no me gusta que la gente que me importa se preocupe por mí, ellos no merecen agobiarse con mis problemas- respondió un tanto triste

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Trix?- indago la voz de Eli en un tono curioso, el sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de esta, como respondería esta pregunta, eso es algo que no debía cuestionarse, la necesidad de responder crecía grandemente.

Apretó sus puños y en un tono de voz fuerte y clara dijo

-yo te amo Eli Shane-

_**Hora 18**_

_Será una hora de silencio, podrás reflexionar toda la información recibida_

Nadie dijo nada, se sentó en el suelo, viendo el reloj, aún faltaban 6 horas más…

.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón si no actualice pronto, pero tuve dificultades

Pregunta ¿harías este método? Yo si

Los quiere mucho

Aky


End file.
